Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 2.1 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown, and 2.12 inches of rain fell in Ishaan's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ishaan's town than in Jessica's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Jessica's town from the amount of rain in Ishaan's town. Rain in Ishaan's town - rain in Jessica's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ Ishaan's town received 0.02 inches more rain than Jessica's town.